dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerich Pryce
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance I'm tall, large in size, and thick skinned. My mother, and I look exactly alike, we have the same thick, dark, wavy hair. Fair skin, and so flawless it could be mistaken for makeup. I even have her eyes, a mixture of glowing green and breathtaking blue. My father has never appreciated the fact that I take after her so much more than him. Personality I'm tall, 6'2". Which is above average height where I come from. That, and my being a Wizard are what makes me the most different from anyone else. I think it makes me try to be nicer, sometimes. I don't want to be the huge mean guy. I'd rather be the big nice guy. I'm fair-minded, but I am also inconsiderate at times. I refuse to be a pushover just because I want people to like me. I have my bad days, the kind of day when a guy needs to be left alone. Then there are the good days, when it feels like everyone gravitates toward me. I'm deathly loyal to my friends and family, I'd fight tooth and nail for my brothers and sisters. These are the people closest to me, but I still keep my secrets from them, from everyone. History My name is Aerich. Aerich Adam Kyle Dean Pryce. My father is Marcus Pryce, and my mother was called Irma Nettles-Sweeney. I was born in Kansas, and raised by my mother, and four other mothers in California. It was time, she fought against it for too long. Sixteen year old Irma pushed her way to the front row, getting the attention of the guard. She always braced herself by placing her hands on the shoulders of the large man in black that would pluck her out of the tightly packed crowd while she reached out to the sweaty band members playing their hearts out on stage. Marcus Pryce was a rock star, he was in his own mind. His crappy band was never going to headline a show, anywhere. They only played as an opening acts for opening act during live shows. They never made albums, and they constantly changed their band name. They never started a set on time or finished when they were supposed to. That was a part of their swagger, Marcus and his band mates were notorious rebels. People loved them because they did not care one way or another. My mother Irma Nettles loves rock and roll. She never missed the opportunity to see a show with her friends. The more times she could crowd surf at a show, that meant it was a really good show. The longer she could stay held up during one song, or one set the better. Irma is the size of your average Amazonian woman, so, hoisting her over your head was not easy. Keeping her up in the air was near impossible. Irma did not met my father Marcus until a friend of hers introduced Irma to friends of his. Irma and Marcus got on well right away. She was a punk rock chick, and he was a punk rock guy. They were a match made by music gods. Marcus had a little problem he never told Irma about. There were five different women carrying one (or more) of his children after he "met" Irma. Nancy Anderson, Sandra Edwards, Lisa Mitchell, Anna Clark, and Irma makes five. They're all friends now, even my mom. I have to tell you, knowing we all have the same dad is kind of messed up. My mother Irma was saddened that Marcus was so sloppy, but she loved him anyways. Our four mothers moved to L.A. (for him) and raised us together in one big house, as one big family. Nancy, my mother, and Lisa weren't as mad at Marcus as Anna and Sandra were. They wanted to hate him. They didn't like to have him around and they refused to let him live with all of us. I remember a few arguments growing up. Marcus spent the night watching movies all night with us and by the next morning Sandra was not happy to see him helping us make scrambled eggs. She would always yell for Anna, and she always sent us all upstairs to play or something. While they yelled at each other. How do I know this you might ask. I wasn't going to miss it after the look on Sandra's face when she saw the messes we could make in that kitchen. I was ten when I learned I was a wizard. my father Marcus had stopped coming and staying with us as much as he used to a few years after Nancy died. I was about six then. Lisa and my mom tried to explain that he wasn't going to be at the house in the morning, and we probably weren't going to see him before bed the often. I didn't think they meant at all. Cynthia and Christine, Nancy's daughters, they were depressed. I felt bad for them because they already lost their mom, now they were losing our dad too. They still had me, Jason, Mellisa, and Stephen, they even had each of our moms. Somehow, I understood. Mellisa, Jason, Stephen and I asked the moms to let Marcus come back. It turned into a huge fight, they were yelling at us and we were yelling at them. I got so frustrated with them, with my mom, Anna, Sandra, Lisa I broke the legs on all of their chairs from across the table. When I watched them fall to the floor I was shocked, we all were. But it stopped the fighting. My mother Irma is the only witch out of all the moms. She understood straight away what had happened, and what was going to happen for another few years. She took me aside and explained I was a wizard, she was a witch, my grandmother was a witch, and my great-granddad was a wizard. I thought that part was a joke to make me feel better about being different from my brothers and sisters. My mom was always doing things a little differently than the other moms, than other people, and so do I. But Witches and Wizards? For the next few years I was breaking things at the house left and right. Just before I was twelve I think I started to get a handle on it. Or not. I did burst a few light bulbs when Jason and Stephen locked me in the basement, that was before I figured out how to unlock the door. Ravenclaw I went to school at Hogwarts. My father is a Pure-Blood and he went to Hogwarts, so did the entire Pryce family. Once my grandparents Brandon and Michelle (Marcus' parents) learned about us, all of us, they tried to convince our moms to let us live with them. That was never going to happen. We did spend a few summers and winters vacationing with them. It may have been Lisa, or maybe it was Sandra? It couldn't have been my mom, I think she would have told me. Someone let Marcus know I was a wizard, he let his parents know, and now we all have to go to Hogwarts. I thought it would probably be Cynthia next, I'd seen her practicing when no one was around, she was a lot better than I was at her age. I didn't spend a lot of time making friends during my Hogwarts days. What I did was play a lot of quidditch, if I could take O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in that I would have, and I would have passed with flying colors. See what I did there? Flying? You have to fly when you play quidditch. Never-mind, it isn't funny if I have to explain it. For five years I played Keeper, Beater, and did a very brief stint as Chaser in my seventh year. I wasn't Perfect, or Head Boy my grades we way too low for titles like that. I did find my way into a few clubs, Potions, and Charms, and Gobstones which I very shortly quit. I still don't understand what Gobstones is or how it is played. Don't ask. I did meet Ana in that club, so . . . that could be why I even tried. Bat Country After graduation I worked as an Apprentice to a Broom Maker while I repeatedly tried out for the Ballycastle Bats. They weren't the only team I tried out for. It took three years, Ana had made it on to the Reserve team for Puddlemere. She had played and practiced with them, she had even gotten injured more times than I could count before the Bats sent word to me. The American team turned me down. Puddlemere turned me down, but they did give me a try-out (probably because of Ana). The American team turned me down. Puddlemere turned me down, but they did give me a try-out. I even went to Australia, which was a bust. I stuck around hoping Northern Ireland would give me a shot. They were willing to let me train, and let me in for a few practice games. That was all I wanted, and to get a spot on the team. If they didn't show interest I would probably have headed for Japan, maybe Germany. Relationships Pryce Irma Nettle-Sweeney and Marcus Pryce Irma Nettle-Sweeney is my giant mother. She is tall, like me. That's where I get it from. She is also a witch. Half of where I get it from. My mom is a Half-blood witch from Kansas. Her mother is a witch, and her father was Muggle-born. Her grandfather is a wizard and her grandmother was a Muggle. She didn't teach me about magic until I was about eight or nine years old. :Marcus Marcus is my father. He's a rock and roll guy. He wasn't around when I was a kid like the moms were. He's there now, sometimes. Nancy Anderson, Lisa Mitchell, Anna Clark, and Sandra Edwards Nancy, Lisa, Sandra, and Anna are the moms. Christine and Cynthia's mom Nancy, Jason's mom Sandra, Melissa's mom Anna, and Stephen's mom Lisa. After my mom Irma found out about the other women Marcus got pregnant she found them, all of them. It was a lot more than four women. When Sandra, and Anna reached out to my mom, and they both told her Nancy was having twins my mom visited her personally and told her about the farm in Kansas she lived on with her father and her mother. It had enough space and when the girls were ready they could leave. They never left, but we did all move to L.A. as a family. Christine, Cynthia, Jason, Melissa and Stephen Christine and Cynthia are my sisters, Nancy's twins daughters. They were four when their mother died. Jason is my brother, Sandra's son. I don't like Sandra, but Jason is awesome. Melissa is my sister, Anna's daughter. We agree on one thing, Melissa and I do everything we can to make her mother mad. Honorary Bats Anann "Ana" Phelan I met Ana at Gobstone Club, I quit the club and kept her. She's a Reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United. Sabina "Beansy" Flemming Beansy is sort of the person I trust the most, I mean I trust her more than I trust myself. She's quick, she's smart, she's agile. She's got one heckuva bark, and she isn't a lot of talk. There's no telling where the Bats would be without here. Keeva "Keev" Carroll Keev and I don't get along as well as everyone else. "Eva the Diva" is a nickname I gave her, and I don't think she likes it very much. She's always doing something to make herself look what she thinks is better. "You can't fix perfection Keev!" Gilbert Schweinsteiger Gil was a bit of an odd duck. He was the new Keeper in place of Keeva, defending him was an adjustment. He's not a bad guy, but he was the opposition, he was a stranger. He used to play for the Harries, and he can be credited with getting that stupid "Jump" song stuck in some of my head before, during, or after practice. Tristan "Tris" Kelly Tris Reminded me of Margo. He's of course more like me than her. He's a little nicer than she is, a little less frayed around the edges, like I am. He was our Seeker, so during the game he didn't always get much love from me, but I think he knew we were cool. Bella "Bells" Beckett Bells and I don't see eye to eye. I only say so because she's fairly tiny, I don't have to hunch down real low or anything like that to talk to her, but the height different is obvious. I can't complain about her at all really. She was just another one of us Bats. The Bats Aerich gave each member of the team a special nickname whether they use it or not is up to them. He wasn't always that creative when picking and choosing, he did manage to make them pretty obvious. Possessions Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Half-Blood Category:Wizard Category:Born in America Category:Right Handed Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Name begins with "A" Category:American Category:Welsh Category:Effie Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Glasses Category:Adult Character Category:Adults Category:Maple Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Ballycastle Bats